


Pneumonia

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Teslen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt-  Pneumonia





	Pneumonia

Helen dabbed his forehead, the beads of sweat being soaked into the cloth. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. Nikola had been revamped only a few months and already human ailments were attacking him. She checked his IV, the fluid dropping slowly into the tube and down into his hand. With a sigh she moved off the bed, tucking the blankets up more when Nikola shivered.    
“It’s alright, you are safe.” She said softly but she knew he couldn’t hear her. It comforted her more than him.    
  
Helen moved to the other side of the bed, and crawled on to the blankets, shuffling closer. She snaked an arm around his covered waist and rested her head on his chest. Listening to his rapid heartbeat. She hated him being mortal. It meant she was the last one. The last sane one anyway. She couldn’t lose Nikola, not now. Not now that he had come back into her life. She felt a small tear roll down the side of her face towards her temple and land on his shirt. She would have to apologise for the watermark later.

  
Nikola’s throaty coughing woke her up a few hours later, she moved to lean on her elbow as she looked him over. He began to stir, his eyes blinking open.    
He let out another cough, his whole body shaking in response. “Helen?” He croaked, Helen reached her hand up to stroke his cheek.    
“I’m here, Niko.” She said softly, his eyes shifting to her face. He gave her a weak smile.    
“I had the strangest dream... Remember that night...” he breathed, using all his strength to talk “at Oxford before the blood... I got laryngitis...” he paused to cough. Swallowing before he continued. “You stayed all night...”   
Helen nodded “I remember. John was furious.” She chuckled. It wasn’t a fond memory, seeing Nikola that sick and not knowing how to care for him. It was much the same now, although there was a cure for pneumonia.    
“That was the first time I told you I loved you.” His eyes were closed now and his speech slowed as he began falling back asleep.    
She didn’t think he remembered saying that to her in his dazed and sickly state. She hadn’t known what to say in reply, at the time she was very much in love with John. But something had softened in her heart for the Serbian scientist that day. Nikola has drifted off again, and Helen moved off the bed to change the bag of fluids. Deciding at that moment, to give her response when he woke again.


End file.
